What Is the Difference?
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Set in the future. Something happens to Starfire when Robin decides to tell her the truth of his feelings he has to think how could he have changed it? (My first fic in this catagory so PLEASE critque!)
1. Dinner & Dances

What Is The Difference?

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: As I am sure that you know Teen Titans does NOT belong to me so please don't sue me, I'm just a high school student without a job. The song 'The Difference' doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty and Atlantic records.

Author's Note: Hello all TT fans! This is my first fic in this category, I have written many stories for another show, but I was watching the new TT on Cartoon Network on the 11 of September and this came to mind. I will have to set the scene however, because it is a little different. (This is a Robin/Starfire pairing. I guess you could count it as a Raven/Beast Boy as well.)

(The Scene)

This is set say oh I don't know about seven years in the future and I am basing it on the average age of the Titans being sixteen or seventeen (Feel free to correct me if I am wrong). So they are all about twenty-five and while having gone their separate ways have remained rather close. Cyborg is doing wonderfully with his new technological inventions and is helping society. Raven is on a meditation trip throughout the world, Beast Boy is with her to provide her with company and so he can keep a loving eye on her. Robin has stayed pretty much in the city with Starfire at the tower where they have lived friendly and happily and secretly in love as well.

* * *

Titan's Tower

5:45pm

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Star could you get that?" Robin called as he continued with his training. He may not be an active Titan anymore but it was good to stay in shape for when he came across the occasional criminal.

"No! I'm far too busy, let that machine get it." He heard Starfire's voice call back at him. Robin sighed and stopped and dashed for the still ringing phone. He was panting when he picked it up.

"Hello…"

"I was about to give up on you, what were you doing?" Robin heard the level tone of Raven on the other end.

"I… was… train… training."

"Uh huh I'm sure that you were." Raven said as sarcastically she would let herself. She figured that he and Starfire had been busy doing something more 'constructive'.

"Raven how many times do I have to tell you that Star and I aren't…"

"I was just _joking_." Robin scoffed.

"Since when do you 'joke'?"

"Since I have spent the last year with Beast Boy." Raven added smartly. Robin changed the subject.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Beast Boy and I were in town tonight before we go on and we were hoping that you, Starfire and Cyborg would join us." Robin looked thoughtful and then replied,

"Sure it's not like we have something else we could be doing."

"Good. I'll give Cyborg a call and you can meet us at the…" Raven continued to give Robin directions and he wrote them down. It was close enough that he and Star could walk to it and they would do just that. Robin hung up just as Starfire floated out into the main room in nothing but a towel. Robin got a dreamy look on his face and let his mouth gape open. Starfire didn't seem to notice.

"Robin… Have you seen my comb?" She asked innocently landing right in front of him. Her towel was barely hanging on her. Robin was sure that if she let go of it would fall right off.

"Uhh… you… umm… I uh…" He gulped and pulled her towel up a little higher around her chest.

"Well have you seen it?"

"Umm… no, no I haven't."

"Well then why are you holding it in your hand?" Robin looked down and saw her comb clutched in his slightly sweaty hand. He had picked it up off the counter only a second before.

"Well I found it, you might want to get ready, we are going out." Star looked at him puzzled ad then giving him a peck on the cheek she jumped and hung in midair.

"Oh Robin how so very sweet of you! What shall I wear considering it is our first?" Robin looked at her shocked.

"WHAT?" She had completely missed the point.

"No Star we are meeting Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg for dinner tonight. In about 45 minutes in fact." Star looked slightly put out but her face brightened and she thanked him and then whizzed off to get ready. Robin headed to his own room for a shower and after that pulled on a pair of black slacks and a blood red T shirt that fit him perfectly. He pulled a leather jacket over it and then after pulling on shoes he went and knocked on Star's door.

"Hey you ready in there?"

"NO! Be patient!" Starfire snapped at him as she tore through her closet frantically. Her style had expanded to more then the standard purple. She needed something wonderful and different tonight. Reaching into the back of her closet she pulled something out and smiled.

Robin waited on the couch for Starfire. They were going to be a few minutes late, but oh well.

"I am ready now." Starfire came out and stood at the steps behind him. Robin started at her feet and worked his way upward. She had on a white pair of sandal style heels that looked painful, but they showed off her legs more then those boots she always seemed to be wearing. His eyes reached the hem of her knee length dress, which was a shimmering white. The dress itself was a little spaghetti number and clung in all the very right places for Robin.

"You look great." He managed and her brow furrowed.

"Do I not look… beautiful?" She asked a little unsure. She was always very self-conscious around Robin, and she was always seeking his highest approval.

"Yes beautiful." He shook away his fantasies and standing beside her took her arm and together they walked out in comfortable silence.

Chinese Restaurant

7pm

"Hey what took you…" Cyborg stopped when Starfire and Robin arrived at the table and sat down. He had seen the way they had been looking at each other when they walked in and how Robin had a hand on the small of her back protectively."

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"Hey Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg." Robin said just as excitedly.

"Was your meditation enjoyable, Raven?" Starfire asked expectantly as Robin and Cyborg immediately started a conversation on Cyborg's latest invention.

"Well if animal boy over here hadn't stopped turning into everything his tofu mind could think of when he got bored it was just fine." Raven stated who was wearing a long sleeved black dress. She had given up the leotard a long time ago but she did still wear a cloak.

"I am happy to hear it." Starfire and Raven continued to chat pleasantly until a waiter came to take their order.

"I'll have the tofu platter." Beast Boy ordered and Raven nodded.

"Me too." Everyone except Beast Boy was surprised. The rest of the gang placed their order and then Robin inquired,

"Tofu Raven?"

"So? I have an understanding with Beast Boy here, considering he will be doing all the cooking." All of them looked confused.

"That is part of the reason we got you all here tonight. Raven and I are getting married!" Beast Boy smiled broadly. Everyone fell out of his or her chairs.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Cyborg almost shouted jumping up. Robin and Starfire shot up as well with wide eyes.

"Well you shouldn't sound so surprised. Why did you think I let him come with me?" Raven stated smugly.

"Uh right, of course." Robin smiled and then turned the conversation to another point while Starfire and Raven talked wedding and that to him was a little scary. Raven never got excited about anything but sure enough she seemed more excited then her usual monotone excitement. Robin half listened to their conversation and he heard Starfire sigh.

"You know I wish I was getting married." Raven nodded.

"Well you will find someone, and it will be for the right reasons instead of like last time on your planet. Man that thing was gross!"

"I suppose but any way…"

Outside Chinese Restaurant

11pm

"Wow I can't believe we talked for so long!" Robin stated as they headed down the street. The five of them had been in there for like five hours. It was unbelievable how much that was to be shared.

"Yes it was quite an evening." Starfire replied shivering a little bit.

"You cold Star?"

"Oh just a li…" She stopped when Robin pulled off his jacket.

"Here you take it, you aren't wearing much." He laid the coat over her shoulders and she pulled it around her.

"You sure you won't be cold?" Starfire offered and Robin shook his head.

"I'm good." He had actually felt a tad warm with Starfire standing so close to him. They walked for a minute and Robin thought to himself.

Why haven't I told Star how I feel about her. What with Raven and Beast Boy on the way to wedlock and Cyborg with a girlfriend. The two relationships I have had over the past seven years have turned out badly and Starfire was pretty jealous and yet forgiving every time. Wasn't that a sign? I have to tell her soon, before I don't have a chance. They weren't old but sometimes one just runs out of opportune moments.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts when as they were passing a park.

"Hey Star do you mind if we take a detour through the park?"

"No."

"Great." Robin exclaimed and they headed for the trees throughout the park. The full moon was shining brightly and a small breeze was blowing in their direction.

"Oh Robin look at the stars!" Starfire pointed up and they stopped. The stars she was pointing at were dim but he could still see them even with the city lights.

This is perfect I should tell Star now. Robin put his arms around Starfire and she stiffened for a second and then relaxed against him

"Wow, your right. Look at that one there it is beautiful. Listen there isn't a sound either except…" He listened carefully and he heard a song that was unfamiliar to him but good at the same time as it drifted through the park.

"Robin would you teach me how to dance?" Star asked turning in his arms.

"What? Uh sure I guess so. You've never danced before?"

"I have but I forgot how to slow dance on Earth."

"Okay, here give me your hands." He ran his fingers down her arms and taking hold of her wrists put her arms behind his neck. He then encircled his arms around her gently.

"This feels strange Robin. I feel like I am giving you a hug not dancing."

"Don't worry, it will get better, now just follow my lead." Robin began to go through the steps and Starfire followed him, not even stepping on his foot as far as he could tell, but it would have been hard to tell, with him trying his best to keep it to just dancing.

"I like this very much Robin." Starfire stated as they revolved slowly on the spot and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm glad." Robin whispered. They continued on even after Robin couldn't hear any music. He looked at the top of Starfire's head and then into her inquiring eyes when they had stopped.

"Why do you stop?"

"Huh? Oh well it is getting late so we should get going."

"Oh I see." Starfire dropped her arms and picked up Robin's jacket to where it had fallen off on the ground. She took a step and then Robin took hold of her wrist.

"But first," He pulled her back into his arms and lifting her chin he leaned in,

"Robin, what are you…" Starfire began to ask but then she felt Robin's lips on hers and she forgot what she was going to ask. She was in pure bliss. Nothing else mattered except for her heart beating faster and faster in her chest and Robin's muscular body up against her. The unspoken love that was passed between them was not looked over by Robin. He was finally doing what he had wanted to for so long. To hold Starfire in his arms and kiss her. He might not tell her through words that he loved her but he didn't have to. As Robin relished in this new feeling he felt Starfire start to pull away.

"Star don't…" He whispered and she whimpered back at him terrified as she clung to his shirt.

"I am doing nothing." The pull on Starfire was becoming stronger, whatever it was. Robin grabbed her around her waist tightly and tried to pull her back towards him, but the longer his hands remained the more he felt pain shooting up his arms, as if a thousand needles were puncturing through them. Starfire fought and clung to Robin, until the pull caused her hands to loosen their grip and her hands let go of him.

Robin's pain was increasing and he could feel his feet beginning to slide across the damp grass. When he couldn't stand it he let go only for a fraction of a second and Starfire was pulled away from him and as she was dragged low through the air she reached out a hand. Robin jumped for it and caught her wrist, which caused her to come back down, but the force of the pull was too strong and the pains had returned as he slid across the grass.

"Star don't let go of me! Fight it! Come on!" Robin pleaded. He felt the bracelet on her wrist starting to come off but he held fast even as the pains searing through his body were causing him to be faint. Starfire was in a fierce panic. She was trying to use her powers but for some unknown reason they wouldn't work. Robin held her wrist so tightly that it felt as if he might break it. As they struggled back and forth Starfire could see Robin wearing down. His grip became looser and looser until Starfire's hand slipped from between his fingers and she was yanked away from him.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried helplessly. Robin was on his knees and shaking in pain and he looked up and shouted,

"STAR! I LO…" He didn't have a chance to finish as darkness crept across him and he fell to the ground unconscious, with Starfire's screams and pleas ringing in his ears.

_

* * *

Part One is done._

Oh wasn't it fun?

Review now before you read on!


	2. Wandering Memories

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up but I have been busy at my computer typing up my foreign exchange application for next year. I can't believe the first interviews are at the end of this month!

Titan's Tower

Three Nights Later

…_Robin held onto to Starfire as the pain inflicted upon him weakened his grasp._

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as he let go of her hand.

"STAR! I LO…" Then the darkness came.

"NOOOO!" Robin shot upright in bed with a start and panting. This was the third time tonight that the events of three nights ago drifted vividly through his mind. He ran a hand through his hair as a cold sweat covered his body. He had searched the city from the sewers to the sky for Starfire, with not even a hint of luck. He hadn't eaten and every time he tried to sleep visions of how he had given up ran through his mind. He hadn't contacted anyone else. It was his fault that Starfire was gone. He had given up and it was his fault if she was hurt or worse. He was going to find her no matter what the cost was. He got up out of bed and putting on a pair of jeans and threw a jacket over his undershirt, before leaving his room and heading for the city.

Robin walked a long the dark streets in silence. He passed the park where he and Starfire had been only a few nights back. He could see in-between the trees a memory of the both of them dancing underneath the stars.

…Slow dancing' on the boulevard,

In the quiet moments when the city is still dark,

Robin shook his head and walked on with his own thoughts. His mind drifted back to a day about a year or so back…

(Flashback)

"You shall not catch me Robin!" Starfire called over her shoulder as she floated a few feet off the ground with a Frisbee in her hands as she stuck out her tongue.

"You just wait Star I'll get you!" Robin dashed after her and then when he was right behind her he jumped and grabbed her waist. She gasped in surprise as she fell out of the sky and they tumbled into the grass. Starfire tossed the Frisbee away from her as she landed on Robin's chest and he gasped and then flipped them over so he was straddling her.

"I got you." Robin said softly as he gazed into Starfire's green eyes for a minute. He then bent his head down with the intention of kissing her.

"Robin…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked huskily.

"It's raining." Starfire stated the obvious. Robin fell back on the grass beside her with a sigh as a light warm rain fell softly around them. Robin then stood and helped Starfire up.

"Let's get out of the rain for a bit."

"Alright." Starfire nodded and they went to a cluster of trees and walked under them to keep dry. They watched as Beast Boy came over the hill in dog form and grabbing the Frisbee perked up his ears as if searching for them. Robin put a friendly arm around Starfire, not really noticing or caring what others saw, it was as he was sleep walking with only Starfire in his thoughts…

…Sleep walking' through the summer rain,

Robin shook that memory away as the night wind blew against him and he could swear he heard it whispering Starfire's name.

__

…In the tired spaces you could hear her name,

Robin shivered, he could have sworn that he could feel Starfire's arms holding him, whether he was holding her and soothing her fears or she was thanking him for one reason or another.

…When she was warm and tender and you had her arms around you,

There was nothing but her love and affection,

She was crazy for you,

Robin knew that she was over the moon about him even though she never expressed it and he wished now that he had realized it and acted on his own emotions. He looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered where she was now and if she was able to think consciously, if her thoughts were of him.

__

…Now she's part of somethin' that you lost,

And for all you know,

This could be

The difference between what you need,

And what you wanna be,

Yeah, what you wanna be,

Starfire was what he had lost to something he couldn't even see and she was the one thing that he needed more then anything. He didn't want to be this. He didn't want to be weak and helpless and unable to help and hold Starfire and kiss all of her cares away. To care and love her was the kind of man he wanted to be.

__

…Nights swimming in her diamond dress,

Making small circles move across the surface,

Robin's mind shifted to three nights ago when he and Starfire were at the tower and she had come out in that white dress that had shone like diamonds and the little circles of refracted light danced across the drab walls. She looked like an angel, and she was his angel who was now out of his grasp. He soon found himself back at the tower and staring out at the bay with the moonlight bouncing off it.

__

…Standing watching from the steady shore,

Feelin, wide open and waiting for,

Something warm and tender and now she's moving further from you,

There was nothing that could make it easy on you,

He stood there as the waves lapped the rocks and looking at the horizon waited and watched as if he expected her to come over it and back into his arms. Wherever she was she just seemed to be getting further and further away from his heart and there was no comfort to him once so ever. He turned away and headed back inside with his regrets. He hoped that if she was out there and she couldn't get back that she would move on, but he would not.

__

…Every step you take reminds you that she's walking on,

And for all you know,

This could be the difference between what you need,

And what you wanna be,

He was tired of not being there for her and this time it had cost more then just a few scratches and scrapes. It was costing him his heart. He needed her back before it broke in two. He was still striving to be what she needed and to be the only man in her heart. Now he would never know.

__

…Every word you never said,

Echoes down your empty hallway,

And everything that was your world just came down,

The dark empty halls of the tower were echoing his regrets. The questions filled his mind. 'Why didn't I tell her sooner?' 'What did I do wrong?' 'Why had I given up?' Why am I so weak?' His world crashed down before him as he collapsed in front of the huge windows at the top of the tower over looking the bay. He leaned his head back against the cold glass, blaming himself.

__

…Day breaking on the boulevard,

Feel the sun warming up your second hand heart,

Lights swimming right across your face and you think maybe someday,

Yeah maybe someday,

He felt the suns warmth begin to light the window and the room and he thought of it to be comforting as Starfire's loving embrace as the rays hit his face and slowly the dawn came. Maybe someday he would know what went wrong and where Starfire was. Maybe someday soon…

__

…For all you know,

For all you know this could be,

The difference between what you need,

And what you wanna be,

And for all you know,

For all you know,

He might heal, but how long it would take he knew not. Robin removed his shirt and jacket and still sat at the window with his eyes closed. If he had to live without Starfire then he wanted to live on still needing her but also wanting something for himself and to do better then he ever had before.

…_ Yeah for all that you know,_

This is what you want to be,

What you want to be…

Robin sat that way for a matter of minutes until he felt a presence behind him and caught a whiff of a familiar perfume drift from a long way off. He jumped up and turning around he could have sworn he saw a flick of red hair disappear down the hall.


	3. The Return

Author's Note: I'm apologizing profusely for this taking soooo long to get out but I had several more pressing issues! However, this chapter is short and won't take too much of you time but it will add closure to the story. Enjoy!

"STARFIRE!" He gasped and hopping over the couch chased after the woman he could not see. He rushed through hall after hall and down flights of stairs calling her name but there was no answer. He soon found himself outside and looking about him frantically, then he saw her. She was standing on one of the rock outcroppings, preparing to take off.

"I am sorry Robin." Starfire whispered to herself. Robin heard her though and said back as he stood at the base of the rock.

"For what?" Starfire whipped around and Robin's heart skipped a beat. It was really her and his heart began to beat faster in his chest.

"ROBIN!" Starfire jumped down into his strong waiting arms.

"Oh Robin! It was terrible! Blackfire… invisible… assassins. Oh Robin!" She sobbed into his chest. These tears were ones of joy and sadness. Robin held her tightly determined to never let her go and whispered as he kissed the top of her head gently.

"Hush Star you're alright now, I've got you. Starfire you need to know that I love you and you need to know it now." Robin stated seriously as he lifted her chin with a finger. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back at her lovingly, before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss to seal his confession to her. Starfire ran her fingers through his dark hair and pressed her body up against him and he had one hand tangled in her long red locks as Robin moved her backward so she was up against the rock. Starfire pulled away and gasped for air.

"Robin…I… too… love you…" She gasped as she tried to recover her breath before pulling his lips to hers again hungrily. This was the best feeling in the world for both of them and they never wanted it to end. Finally they had made it to where they wanted to be and what they had yearned to do for so long in their hearts.

A little ways off, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked on with wide eyes.

"Are you allowed to kiss like that in public?" Cyborg cocking his head to one side wondering.

"I dunno but if they aren't getting in trouble the it must be a new trend." Beast Boy purred and pulled Raven into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"Yeah right, _they_ might pull it off in public but you got another thing coming." Raven watched with a smile on her usually unemotional face.

"Finally after all this time, they found each other, and what a difference it is." She shook her head and turned away dragging Beast Boy and Cyborg with her; they left Robin and Starfire to 'do something more constructive'….

…_And for all you know,_

This could be

The difference between what you need,

And what you wanna be,

Yeah, what you wanna be…

****

THE END

Now the story's through,

And you wonder what you are going to do,

So don't sit around,

Send a review!


End file.
